Long Lost Friend
by OniMinoru
Summary: An old friend of Ryoko comes to live in the Masaki Home
1. Chapter 1

Azuka had been gathering information on her one time partner Ryoko for more than 700 years. Ryoko had vanished shortly after a job they pulled on a space freighter carrying price less gems of Jurai. Azuka remembered the job well even after the centuries. She drifted off thinking if there was anything else she could have done to save Ryoko.  
  
Azuka's ship the Highwind and Ryoko's Ryo-Ohki were known as the Plagues of Space. The sleek blue and silver Highwind boasted the most advanced shielding and weaponry know, and Ryo-Ohki was the fastest and most agile ship ever. The plan was the same as any other job, Azuka would go in first distracting the target ship and any others guarding the target. Then Ryoko would weave in and out of the enemies firing destroying and defensive formation that the enemy could make. Everything was going smoothly until a large force suddenly appeared on radar. There was half the fleet of Jurai trying to capture them.  
  
"Ryoko its your call, do we run or do we fight" Azuka asked with a slight grin on her face.  
  
"You know the answer to that, you take the left I'll take the right" Ryoko said returning the grin.  
  
'Why did I listen to her we had no chance in winning' Azuka thought to herself.  
  
The fight was not going well. Their target was one of many red dots on the Highwind's radar. Ryo-Ohki was but a red and black flash on Azuka's view screen taking down enemy fights, but for every one she took down two more appeared. Soon the two ships were encircled by Jurai ships, a tired Ryoko was shown on Azuka's forward screen.  
  
"Well miss tactician, what do we now?" Ryoko said gasping for air.  
  
"Umm lets see we can go down in a blaze of glory." Azuka started  
  
"I don't like that idea very much" Ryoko said interrupting  
  
". I didn't think so, we can surrender but that's not much better. The only thing reasonable is to run, I'm sure we can outrun those old ships with ease" Azuka suggested. Just then Ryo-Ohki took a hit that left her floating in space.  
  
"RYOKO!!" Azuka scream rushing the Highwind over to surround Ryo-Ohki in it's shields.  
  
"Damn it, I should have been able to dodge that" Ryoko said coughing up a little blood.  
  
"Come we need to get out of here" Azuka shouted while quickly putting in coordinates for their hyper space jump. "You'll never get a clean jump with all these ships in your way, I'll clear you a path then I'll follow, hurry up." Ryoko shouted launch Ryo-Ohki into a series of barrel rolls destroying a Jurai devastator opening a hole in the blockade large enough for the Highwind to get away.  
  
"Come Ryoko lets go while we still can, we can get revenge on Jurai for this later" Azuka pleaded.  
  
"Goodbye Azuka.. We had a nice run, but, only one of us can make it out before those ships close in, and I chose you to go, have a nice life" having said that Ryoko activate the Highwind's reactors from Ryo-Ohki forcing Azuka to jump leaving Ryoko all alone.  
  
"Ryoko..no..RYOKO!!!!" Azuka screamed.  
  
She remembered the day she lost Ryoko all to well, but no she finally would find out what happen to her long lost partner and if she really was killed, or if the rumors of her surviving were true.  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1 please R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryoko you have gone too far!! How dare you touch lord Tenchi like that!" hollered Ayeka after catching Ryoko asleep on Tenchi.  
  
"Awww poor princess finally learning that she never really had a chance with my Tenchi, ain't that right Tenchi-Poo" Ryoko said with a mocking smile on her face.  
  
Ayeka couldn't take it anymore, everyday she had to fend off Ryoko from her Lord Tenchi. Just last night she caught Ryoko trying to get into the bath with Tenchi. Washu had to turn the pair of fighting girls into water sprites again just to keep the Masaki Shire in one piece. These daily scuffles between Ryoko and Ayeka had become daily routine to everyone in the house even Tenchi.  
  
"Ayeka, you know nothing happened between me and Ryoko, please don't fight this early in the morning. We haven't even had Sasami's great cooking yet, and Ryoko please don't sneak into my bed again, you know how crazy it makes Ayeka" Tenchi said while rubbing his eyes trying to wake up completely  
  
Tenchi once again keep Ayeka and Ryoko from another senseless fight. This was a chore Tenchi soon learn to do well. He knew Ayeka and Ryoko both had strong feelings for him, but Ryoko express hers in a more "physical" way than Ayeka, which drove the princess of Jurai to her limits of sanity.  
  
Tenchi got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and got ready for another day of summer. He smelled Sasami's cooking from upstairs and his mother started to water. Every sense Sasami came to live alone with her sister in the Masaki home Tenchi had never eaten a better meal, the fact that she loved to cook made life all the more easier because now he didn't have to try and cook for his father and grandfather.  
  
"Ok everyone breakfast is ready!" a cheerful as always Sasami shouted from her domain know as the kitchen.  
  
'Wonder what she cooked today?' Tenchi thought walking down the stairs.  
  
Tenchi was so deep in thought about all the food that Sasami could have cooked he didn't even see Washu at the bottom of the stairs working on her laptop.  
  
" Too hungry to say hello my little guinea pig? or are you just being rude?" a child like Washu said with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry little Washu but I used what little energy I had keeping the peace between those two, wait a minute. why are you working at the bottom of the stairs Washu?" Tenchi asked with a hungry and puzzled look on his face. Washu went back to work on her laptop and began to tell Tenchi the story of her lab.  
  
"Well it started with that dimwit Mihoshi sleep walking again. I got sick of so I decided to do a study to see if I could stop her from doing it. I start off by watching her daily habits. I made notes of how she spends her time each day, 6 hours she watched TV, she eat for 5 hours everyday, 3 hours were spent following Kiyone around mimicking her, and then she slept for 10 hours. This was one of the hardest things I have every done in my life, I think I may have actually gotten dumber. I went back to my lab to look over my data when who should show up but the dimwit herself. I followed close behind her watching her closely. She must be a genius in her sleep because she discovered my password for access to the lower parts of my lab. I really became curious when she began to examine the data for a perpetual energy study I was running. All of a sudden, Washu 2 appeared on the view screen, you remember Washu 2, my great experiment tainted by the stupid one, anyway Washu 2 whom I thought I destroyed, told Mihoshi that the self-destruct sequence was successfully activated. The idiot blonde then began to dance around my lab singing 'Samurai Pizza Cats' and shouting HIYA until I grabbed her and woke her up. 'Hi Washu, what are you doing in my dream' she says, can you believe it? All the while the countdown was still going on. When it reach five I still couldn't decipher the code she put on the Washu 2. I had no choice but to put a shield around the dimension my lab was in and teleport me and the dumb-dumb out of the lab. Does that answer your question Tenchi?" Washu then looked up from her laptop to look at Tenchi.  
  
"Oh it slipped my mind, you were hungry weren't you. Tenchi? Where did you go?"  
  
Washu float on her cushion over to the dining room just to see the rest of the family eating the breakfast Sasami had cooked. Tenchi was hunched over devouring his food in a way she never thought an earthling could eat. Ryoko was being herself eating like a pig and drinking sake. Ayeka was eating daintily like usual. Sasami never truly ate at the table but she sat there to listen to what the other members of the family had to say. Mihoshi ate with her eyes on the TV just like always, and her partner Kiyone was looking over her report that she would send to the GP concerning the situation of the region Earth was in. All in All, to Washu it looked like today would end up being just another normal day.  
  
" Here Tenchi, try some of my sake" Ryoko said tossing her self on Tenchi and shoving some sake down his throat.  
  
" No. come on Ryoko stop that you no I don't dri.." Tenchi tried to push Ryoko away, but with no luck.  
  
" Its good for ya Tenchi" Ryoko interrupted, " it puts more hair on ya if you know what I mean hehehehe"  
  
Ryoko began to rub on Tenchi's chest and slowly move her hand down rubbing him all over.  
  
" That's enough Ms. Ryoko, Lord Tenchi said no, and no means no. So leave him alone" Ayeka shouted rising from her spot at the table to smack Ryoko's hand away from Tenchi.  
  
" Oh you wanna fight do ya little Miss Princess? Come lets go right here, Fight to the death winner gets Tenchi" Ryoko charged her red energy sword ready to fight Ayeka  
  
" A princess of Jurai would normally never lower herself to the standards of a lowlife like you Miss Ryoko, but you have gone too far. I am tired of your constant efforts to steal my Lord away from me. Its time to put you in your place you common hoodlum" Ayeka changed into her traditional battle clothes of Jurai and charged her pale blue sword.  
  
"Ryoko, Ayeka there is really no need to fight. We can all just get along peacefully, come on Ryoko sit down and have some more sake, Ayeka here is some herbal tea. You both can just talk your problems out" Tenchi tried to explain to the two blood thirsty women but neither of them were listening  
  
" Tenchi, let them fight. But girls, there will be a few rules to this fight. One: Neither of you can kill the other. Two: This fight must happen outside by the lake, I won't have you two destroy this house. Don't worry Tenchi, I can fix anything that those two can do to each other. You just go pop some popcorn and get a good spot to watch the fight." Washu order.  
  
After everyone moved out side, the fight was ready to begin.  
  
" I hope you know Ryoko, you stand no chance against the full powers of a princess of Jurai" Ayeka shout over to Ryoko followed by a cocky laugh.  
  
"Just shut up your mouth and fight" Ryoko said clearly in a serious mood.  
  
Ryoko attacked first, her red and black body suit clung tight to her beautiful but deadly body was nothing but a blur to the observers of the fight. But Ayeka was ready with her blade to block Ryoko's sword, then were deadlocked. Each girl pushed with all her strength to overpower the other knowing that the man they loved was on the line. Everyone's mouth was open wide with what they were seeing, not just the intensity of the fight but also at the sight of the blue and silver ship descending. The ship looked like a prototype GP cruiser to everyone except Ryoko, who was in disbelief in what she was seeing.  
  
The ship had landed near Funaho, the fight was postpone because of the unexpected visitor. Once everyone had arrived, a green transport sphere slowly descended towards the ground. When the sphere vanished, a woman about 5'4 with dark blue hair hanging freely down her back and blue eyes was standing there.  
  
"AZUKA!!!" Ryoko shouted running towards her long lost friend.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2. How is that for a cliffhanger? Well chapter 3 will be up soon. Please R/R 


	3. Chapter 3

"Azuka.could it really be you" Ryoko stared hard at the woman, as if she was replaying her old life looking for a picture of the woman standing before her. Ryoko looked up at the silver and blue ship, looking for their old symbol. She saw it, under the left engine, towards the intake valve there was a picture of Ryo-Ohki with her ears spread gliding. There were only three people who knew about this symbol, and two of those people were standing there now, Washu and herself.  
  
"Well Ryoko, you sure have changed. I guess the past 700 hundred years have gone well for you" Azuka said looking around at the Masaki home and the land that surrounded it. "How long did it take you to conquer this planet and take these slaves? You even have two princesses of Jurai and two GP officers, even though their rank is kinda low". Azuka tried to act like nothing had happened. She tried to hide the feelings of happiness and relief that she had because she found her friend Ryoko. She was doing well she thought.  
  
Ryoko had learned to express her feelings better that Azuka. So Ryoko let her happiness show and ran up to Azuka hugging her.  
  
" I thought you might have gotten caught when those GP ships arrived. I thought they may have tracked you". Ryoko said through here tears.  
  
"What GP ships, there were none on my sensors when you made me jump. I know you're not telling me that more ships came after I left." Azuka said startled by the show of affection shown by Ryoko but still secretly enjoying the surprise hug.  
  
" Yea there were lots more, I couldn't even attack I was so focused on evasive moves. I knew I couldn't go on dodging forever but I was happy knowing that you could escape so I was ready to embrace death. Then all of a sudden I see 5 Jurai ships get destroyed. I looked all over trying to see who my savior was, I was hoping it was you with some more ships but I was wrong. It was Kagato. He had found me again. I tried to get away while he distracted the enemy vessels but he had forced Ryo-Ohki back into a cabbit and put us in a transport sphere took us onto his ship for some 're- education'".  
  
" So that's why when I came back all I saw was the wreckage of those ships. Well how did you get here?" Azuka asked  
  
" Hey Ryoko when are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Tenchi asked hesitantly not wanting to interrupt the reunion of the two women.  
  
"Sorry bout that Tenchi. Azuka let me first set you straight about something. I did not conquer this planet, and these people are not my slaves, well Tenchi is my love slave, but the rest are friends" Ryoko told Azuka while sending a kiss Tenchi's way.  
  
"So this is the Tenchi I've heard so much about. You sure picked a cute one Ryoko, you think I can try him out some time?" Azuka asked examining Tenchi.  
  
" You keep your dirty hands away from my Lord Tenchi!!" a screaming Ayeka said while flying in to attack Azuka.  
  
"Your Tenchi? I thought he was yours Ryoko, out of my way girl" Azuka easily stopped Ayeka's attack and knocked her down then went back to examining Tenchi.  
  
"The truth is Ms. Azuka." Tenchi started  
  
"Just Azuka please" Azuka interrupted.  
  
"Ok, The truth is Azuka, I'm not anyone's love slave. Ryoko was just joking". Tenchi tried to explain to Azuka.  
  
"Too bad for you I guess. I've heard some interesting stories about Ryoko and her lovers. Well anyway Ryoko who are the rest of this people?" Azuka walked away form Tenchi, and started towards Sasami.  
  
"The one with the blue hair is Sasami, she makes the best food I've ever had in my life. Its even better than that little beach planet we found on that job Azuka." Ryoko said with a little drool coming out of her mouth from thinking about Sasami's food.  
  
"Really. can't wait to try that, well who is the little girl with the pink hair". Azuka asked pointed at Washu.  
  
"You already know her, look closely" Ryoko said trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
" Hi little Zukie" Washu said in her older version voice but still staying in child form.  
  
"WASHU!!!, What happened to you? You look like a twelve year old." Azuka stared at Washu trying to see the older 27 looking Washu that she remembered. After about 5 minutes of staring Azuka realized that this was the woman who made her ship and Ryo-Ohki. Washu just stood there with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Mom you're enjoying seeing her like this aren't you" Ryoko asked her mother Washu.  
  
"You know it. She used to be so under control when meeting people. But I completely took her by surprise. I love doing that to her". Washu said while materializing her favorite floating cushion.  
  
"Wait Wait Wait, Washu you are Ryoko's mother!?!?! This is almost too much". Azuka sighed and waiting for the rest of the introductions.  
  
" I am Princess Ayeka of Jurai and I'm Tenchi's fiancée, we were destined to be together. SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" the princess of Jurai wanted to make sure she didn't have another rival for Tenchi's heart.  
  
"My name is Sasami, I have just a few questions for you if that's ok." The blue haired girl came up to Azuka with a small note pad and pen ready to take down Azuka's answers. It was hard for anyone in the house to say no to Sasami, and Azuka was no exception.  
  
"Sure kid, go ahead" Azuka said smiling at Sasami.  
  
"First, what is your favorite food" Sasami had a serious look in her face, a look she only had when something concerned the cooking in the Masaki home.  
  
"Hmmmm.. I guess I like anything spicy really, I don't know if that's any help" Azuka replied trying hard not to laugh when she thought that the 12 year old girl standing before her might be the most mature person in a house full of adults.  
  
" Oh it helps thank you Miss Azuka, now for the drinks, what do you like, sake like Ryoko, beer or green tea? Whatever you want we can get it" Sasami obviously took pride in her work with food and pleasing the members of her extended family.  
  
" It really depends on my mood, so if your talking about today I'm in the mood for sake please" Azuka watched the girl write down her plans for dinner that night while looking she checked back to a previous page she had written that contained everyone's likes and dislikes. Azuka could tell she would love Sasami's cooking.  
  
"Thank you so much Miss Azuka, now I can go get ready to prepare dinner" Sasami rushed off towards the vegetable shed with Ryo-Ohki in her wake.  
  
"Wait a minute, wasn't it just breakfast time?" Tenchi said checking his watch to make sure he wasn't going crazy.  
  
"Tenchi, its almost 3:00, shouldn't you be at the shrine by now" Washu said looking up an the sun and doing the calculations in her head to figure out what time it was without using a watch.  
  
"Grandpa is gonna kill me, Nice meeting you Azuka, could you do me a favor Washu and keep Ayeka and Ryoko from finishing their fight. Thank you. Bye everyone see you at dinner" Tenchi said running off to the shrine at the top of the large flight of stairs.  
  
"Guess that just leaves us girls. Well everyone knows what their chores are for today so lets get to 'em." Washu said so she could get some time to talk to Azuka.  
  
"Azuka I want to talk to you about something, how about going to your Highwind, I wanted to take a look at how you have been keeping it up over these past centuries, and to answer a few questions I'm sure you have." Washu said already waking towards where Azuka landed her ship.  
  
"I wonder how you always know just what's on my mind Washu" Azuka said while following Washu to the Highwind. "I'll answer that when we get to your ship" Washu said and keep on walking.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Had to get ready for school ( I started today) and I had football practice everyday so I only had a little time to write. I hope it wont take this long to get the next chapter up. Anyway as always r/r. 


	4. The Long Awaited Chapter 4

Tenchi parried the sword then prepared and overhead strike only to have his grandfather swiftly counter and knock Tenchi to the ground.

"Tenchi, you seem distracted. What is wrong?" Yosho asked helping his grandson and student up off of the ground.

"Its nothing really Grandpa, Its just been a hard day so far. I'm already tired. Ill be sure to try harder." Tenchi said dusting himself off and preparing for another volley of strikes by his grandfather.

"Remember Tenchi, sooner or later these sword skills you are building will save either your life are the lives of loved ones. So you must not let distractions hinder your practice. Now come at me again."

"Yes Grandfather. I'll remember"

Tenchi prepared for more sparing as he returning to the hard learned sword stance of the Jurai royal family that his grandfather took so much pride in teaching him. Yosho and Tenchi returned to the dance like sword movements that the Jurai techniques resembled. Blocking, parries and counters, were the only things Tenchi could focus on if he wanted to win against his grandfather's intense training. Tenchi's training went until dinnertime that day and because of that he hoped that Ryoko and Ayeka would just have a peaceful dinner today. After cleaning the training area of the shrine's yard, Tenchi started the walk back to his house still hoping that everything would remain peaceful at least until he got some food and a little bit of rest. Everything looked clear for the outside of the house when Tenchi began to climb the few stairs that lead to his front door. Opening the door, the smell of Sasami's food hit him, and he still did not hear any of the fighting, screaming or even see any damage to the house that usually accompanied dinner time in the Masaki home. Walking towards the dinning room Tenchi spotted Sasami just setting out dinner yet, which gave him the reason why the house was so quite, Sasami had not called everyone for dinner yet, which meant she was running late, and that meant something was wrong with Sasami because she was never late when it came to food. The answer to the next question was answered when Azuka came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food.

"Oh, hi Tenchi when did you just get back home?" asked Sasami when she noticed Tenchi standing in the doorway.

"Just now. Did Miss Azuka help you make dinner tonight?" Tenchi said looking at the types of food he had never seen before that were laid out on the table before him.

"I thought I told you it was just Azuka. You don't have to be so formal with me, remember that cutie."

"Don't get any idea's Azuka, I haven't even broken him in yet" Ryoko said in a playful voice having just materialized into her favorite spot at the dinning table. "Besides... he is special, he might even be the one"

"Come on Ryoko, are you serious? If that is true then I've got to stick around to see just what's so special about this Tenchi. Sure he's cute but there has to be more to him right? I mean look at two of the people after him, Ryoko one of the greatest space pirates ever and the next in line for the throne of Jurai. If he is your one, you gotta let me try him at least once, just to know what it took to tame you."

"Never. You hear me you hussies. Never. I would never let either one of you near my Lord Tenchi. He and I were destined to be together since the beginning of time. I can not and will not let either one of you have him. He is mine." Ayeka shrieked while entering the dinning room.

"Please not today Ayeka. You too Ryoko. Let's just all sit down and have a nice dinner. Sasami and Azuka went through the trouble of making this meal and I want to enjoy it event free. Everyone else should be here soon, so please, no fighting. Just a nice happy dinner between friends and family." Tenchi finished his request with a sigh and took his place at the table."

"Well said Tenchi, now you two sit down, the first one to start a fight gets turned into a water sprite." Washu made her threat while floating in from her lab. "It's been a long day for everyone and a nice relaxing dinner would be a nice change. And Ryoko just so you don't get tempted to do anything with Tenchi, sit on the opposite side of the table, I'll take your spot."

"Thanks for backing me up on this one Washu. I don't think I wouldn't have been able to enforce this one without you. Has anyone seen Kiyone and Mihoshi? They should have been here for dinner a long time ago."

"I heard Kiyone say she was going to GP headquarters to make her report, but that was hours ago she should have been back by now." Said Sasami while bringing out the last dish. "I think Mihoshi may have gone with her."

"Who cares where Kiyone and Mihoshi went. They ain't here now so they miss dinner simple as that. Not like they do anything around here anyway. Just a couple of free loaders if you ask me."

"And what exactly do you do around the house Miss Ryoko. I've never seen you as much as lift a finger to help with anything. It's really a shame that all you do is lay around the house all-day and then drink sake all night. You should really do something with your life Ryoko. I mean think about it Ryoko, Tenchi has his sword practice and the rare event of school when he has the chance to go, Sasami has her cooking and cleaning, Washu has her research, Kiyone and Mihoshi both have jobs, I have my duties as a princess, but you don't do anything."

"I said no fighting Ayeka. You know that's how you and Ryoko always get started. Ryoko does do things and you know she does. For once lets just have a nice conversation around the dinner table. I have idea, Miss Azu... I mean Azuka why don't you tell us a story about the old times when you and Ryoko were still partners in crime. I'm sure you two had some amazing adventures together." Tenchi put on a big smile to try to get Azuka to tell a story and keep Ryoko and Ayeka from fighting.

"Yes Miss Azuka I would love to hear one of the adventures you and Ryoko had back when you were both space pirates." Sasami, happy that her sister and Ryoko were not going to fight, became very excited and anxious to hear a story.

"A story huh? Well what do you think Ryoko?" Azuka looked over to Ryoko to see if she cared that a little of her past was revealed to the people at the dinner table.

"Fine with me." Ryoko responded to Azuka's look with a slight smirk.

"Well since Ryoko doesn't care, I'll tell one. It all started on Ganus Prime...."

Damn its been a long, long, long, looooonnngg time since I wrote on this story. Sorry bout that people. It was a rough school year for me and I was glad I could just relax over the summer. I took 4 AP classes at school so I really kinda forgot about this story until a few days ago. Now that I remembered I'm gonna try to be on a more steady update plan. Anyway back to business, this chapter was a little shorter because I was trying to get back into the feel of typing stories for fun. The next chapter is gonna be a story told from Azuka's point of view about a job she and Ryoko did way in the past. Please R/R this chapter while I get to work on the next one. Expect it in no more than a week. oh yea, i also think i do a good job of catching all my mistakes this time, if there are still some then sorry, my fingers dont always do what my mind tells them to


End file.
